TONIGHT
by americanooo
Summary: NO SUMMARY B.A.P FANFIC, BANGHIM, YAOI. HAPPY READING :)))


Tittle : Tonight

Author : magnaekkeoya

Cast : BangHim [ Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan ]

Genre : romance, yaoi

.

.

_ff pertama B.A.P, ff pertama yang aku bikin setelah beberapa bulan ga nulis ff. ga suka, minggir daripada bash. okay ^^ happy reading guys :)_

.

.

Kim Himchan All POV

Malam ini semuanya membuat aku khawatir, dimulai cuaca sangat buruk, hujan turun sangat deras dengan diiringi kilat yang memekkan telinga, ditambah Bang Yongguk belum juga pulang dari apotik terdekat untuk membelikan obat untuk magnae kami yang sedang panas tinggi. Biasanya persediaan obat di dorm selalu tersedia, tapi obat itu sudah habis. Manager Kang? Benar, kami bisa saja menyuruh manager Kang untuk membeli obat, tapi bagaimana lagi. Manager Kang juga sakit. Kacau bukan?

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dapur membuat bubur untuk zelo, sedangkan Daehyun, Yongjae, dan Jongup merawat Zelo. Ntahlah, mereka bertiga akan merawat Zelo dengan baik atau malah membuat keadaan bocah itu semakin parah.

" Daehyun~ah, cepat kemari ambil bubur dan coba kau suruh Zelo memakannya." Panggilku, dan tak lama kemudian Daehyun sudah di depanku.

" channie hyung, apa kau hanya membuat satu? Tidakkah kau memikirkan member yang lain sedang kelaparan juga?" tanya Daehyun padaku. Astaga …

" ya! kau mau mati huh!" teriakku dan sedetik itu pula Daehyun berlari meninggalkanku sembari membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan air putih untuk Zelo.

Entah kenapa, perasaanku benar-benar tak tenang karena Bbang juga belum pulang, sedangkan hujan sepertinya semakin deras mengguyur Seoul. kakiku tak bisa diam, aku terus mondar-mandir di depan pintu mengharapkan dia segera muncul dari baliknya.

" channie hyung" suara Yongjae mengagetkanku.

" wae? Apa Junghong sudah memakan buburnya?" tanyaku padanya. Sekilas aku melihat Yongjae menguap lebar dan matanya sudah memerah.

" ya, hanya sedikit. Dan Hyung, bolehkah aku tidur sebentar saja? Daehyun dan Jongup yang akan menjaga Junghong."

" tidurlah, tak usah mengkawatirkan bocah itu." perintahku pada Yongjae.

" baiklah, aku tidur dulu hyung. Jaljayoo~"

Setelah itu, keadaan dorm kembali sepi. Ani, maksudku bukan sepi dalam pengertian yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa sepi jika hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan kilat tak bisa tinggal diam.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Zelo, tapi pintu terbuka dan sosok yang aku khawatirkan muncul dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya bergetar.

" apa yang terjadi padamu huh? Kenapa kau sangat lama? Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Tanyaku beruntun pada leader BAP itu.

" bagaimana keadaan Junhong? Apakah panasnya sudah turun?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

" tak usah kau khawatirkan bocah itu, keringkan dulu pakaianmu." Ucapku tak mempedulikan pertanyaannya, setelah itu aku mengambil obat yang ada di tangannnya dan segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Aku masuk ke kamar Zelo, menemukan DaeHyun yang masih setiap mengompres kening bocah itu. sedangkan Jongup sudah tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya.

" Channie hyung, apakah itu obatnya?" tanya Daehyun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian menyuruh Daehyun untuk membangunkan JunHong yang sepertinya sudah tertidur.

" waeyo hyung?" tanya Junhong lemah setelah Daehyun membangunkannya. Bibirnya sangat pucat dan matanya terlihat sayu. Magnae kami terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

" ige, minum ini setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi." Perintahku.

" shireo." Tolaknya setelah itu dia kembali menutup matanya. Aish, dia tetap saja bocah bukan?

" Junhongie, minumlah setelah itu kau akan cepat sembuh. Sungguh…" bujukku, sedangkan Daehyun hanya bisa melihat Junhong dengan iba.

" diamlah hyung, kepalaku pusing aku hanya ingin tidur lagi. Aku tidak mau meminumnya." Bocah itu berbicara bahkan sambil menutup mata. Choi Junhong! Jinjja!

" jelloya, kau tahu siapa yang membelikan obatnya huh? Yongguk hyung yang membelikannya untukmu, kau ingin mengecewakanya huh?" Daehyun mencoba membujuknya.

Dan yeah, seketika mata JunHong terbuka sempurna. Dia bangun lalu menatapku dan Daehyun bergantian.

" jinjjayo?" tanyanya serak.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang dengan suara berat yang- kau- pasti- tahu- siapa sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan keadaan yang masih sama, benar … basah kuyup. Entah kenapa melihat keadaannya aku ingin sekali menendang kaki lelaki itu. bang Yongguk, sialan kau.

" waeyo Junhongie? Kau tak ingin meminumnya huh? Ya sudah, terserah kau saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yongguk berbalik dan keluar kamar.

" ani, aku akan meminumnya hyung." Ucap JunHong meskipun aku yakin Yongguk tak akan mendengarnya. Lalu aku menyerahkan obatnya dan Daehyun memberikan segelas air untuk bocah nakal itu.

" Daehyunie, Junhong ku serahkan padamu. Kau juga tidurlah, jangan sampai kau sakit juga. Jaljayoo." Setelah itu aku keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Aku langsung menuju kamar dan melihat Yongguk sudah mengganti pakaian basahnya. Aku sama sekali tak _mood_ untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Aku langsung menuju ranjang untuk merebahkan tubuh lelahku. Sedangkan dia sudah keluar kamar, tentu saja dia akan bermalam di ruang kerjanya.

Jam masih menujukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi dorm kami sudah sangat sepi. Aish, kenapa aku menyebut kata 'sepi' lagi? Aku melupakan hujan yang masih saja setia menemani langit Seoul. samar-samar telingaku mendengar suara batuk dan bersin. _See_? Inilah yang membuatku khawatir sampai aku ingin menendang kakinya. Benar, itu Bang Yongguk yang keras kepala.

Aku tahu tidak ada sejarah yang mengatakan bahwa ada orang batuk dan bersin akan mengalami kematian, tapi siapa tahu malaikat pencabut nyawa tiba-tiba datang? Aku hanya ingin mencegahnya, karena aku masih membutuhkan Yongguk untuk hidup bersama-sama denganku sampai akhir. Benar, yang aku yakini adalah Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan adalah selamanya. Itulah keyakinan yang aku percaya.

Aku segera membangunkan diriku dan keluar kamar untuk menuju ruang kerjanya. Perlahan aku membuka pintu dan melihat sosoknya yang sedang serius dengan secarik kertas di tangannya.

" wae?" dia mengatakannya setelah menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang datang dan memperhatikannya.

" Bbang, istirhatlah. Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok." Ucapku.

" tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, kau tidurlah dulu." ucapnya setelah itu menghadapkan wajahnya kembali ke secarik kertas itu.

" terserah kau sajalah!" kesalku dan menutup pintunya dengan sedikit keras.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan kembali membaringkan tubuhku. Mencoba tidur dan mencoba tak mempedulikan suara batuk dan bersin yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku terbangun setelah merasakan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang. Mataku melirik jam dan sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Astaga, aku merasakan badannya panas. Lalu aku menyingkirkan tangan Bbang yang melingkar di pinggaku. Aku tahu dia masih sadar, tapi dia menutup matanya rapat. Aku turun dari ranjang kemudian menyelimutinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat di dapur, akhirnya aku berhasil membuat sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya. Aku membawanya ke dalam kamar dan membangunkannya. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tak berbicara dengannya. Aku menyerahkan minuman itu dan dia menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa.

Aku meletakkan gelas itu di nakas dekat kasur. Yongguk, tak berkata sedikitpun dia menutup matanya kembali. Aku hanya bisa menghelas nafas panjang kemudian naik kembali ke kasur. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Posisi kami sama-sama menyamping. Dan yeah, dia membawa kepalanya masuk ke dalam dekapan dadaku.

Dia melingkarkan lagi tangannya dipinggangku sedangkan tangan kiriku sebagai bantal untuknya dan tangan kananku aku gunakan untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sesekali menciumi puncak kepalanya. Yongguk, dia semakin mempererat pelukan kami dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapanku.

" mianhae…" ucapnya pelan.

Aku tak menjawabnya, aku masih mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan. Dasar, bayi besar. Keadaan benar-benar hening sekarang, namun sekali lagi bahwa hujan masih turun dari langit.

" mianhae aku tak mendengarkanmu." Ucapnya lagi.

" diamlah." Perintahku.

"…."

" Channie…"

" mwoya?"

" aku kedinginan." Keluhnya.

" itu salahmu." Jawabku.

" sadis sekali." Ucapnya lagi

" inilah aku."

" channie… " panggilnya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya mentapku.

" hemmm…"

" apa bocah itu sudah turun panasnya?" inilah yang membuatku jatuh hati, Yongguk benar-benar orang yang perhatian meskipun dia tak menampakkan di depan umum.

" kau tenang saja, ada Daehyun yang menjaganya." Jawabku.

" channie…"

" apa lagi?"

" I love you." Ucapnya dan membuat pipiku panas.

" nado, sekarang kau tidurlah."

" channie…"

" ya! Bbang.."

Glek.. okay, tiba-tiba dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku. Beberapa menit dia hanye menempelkannya saja, tapi lama kelamaan bibirnya membuat pergerakan. Aku hanya mampu menikmati dan mengikuti alur yang dia ciptakan.

Desahan dan erangan sukses meluncur dari mulutku, dan kemudian dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Dia menatapku intens, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku, kening, hidung dan bibir.

" good night baby." Ucapnya dan membuat posisi kamu berubah, karena aku sekarang yang berada di dekapannya.

" good night Bbang" balasku. Setelah itu kami sama-sama menutup mata, sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh dan jiwa kami.

END

.

.

dibutuhkan komen karena ku tau masih banyak cacat di ff ini. terima kasih ^^


End file.
